Captain America: Civil War/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Captain America: Civil War. References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *On Steve Rogers' desk in the New Avengers Facility, Rogers still has his drawing of himself as a monkey on a unicycle which he drew in Captain America: The First Avenger. *When the Avengers initially argue over the Sokovia Accords, Tony Stark mentions how when he found out his weapons were being misused, he shut down his weapon production division, referencing the event of Iron Man. *In one scene when Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are talking, Tony mentions how he almost lost Pepper Potts a few years back. This happened in Iron Man 3. *Miriam Sharpe tells Tony Stark that her son died in Sokovia, referring to the Ultron Offensive that took place in Avengers: Age of Ultron. *In the scene where Secretary Thaddeus Ross meets with the Avengers, he shows footage from the films The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron. In the same scene, Ross asks Steve if he knows where Thor and Bruce Banner are. *When the trigger words have finished being spoken, Bucky Barnes replies with "Ready to comply." This is a reference to the Faustus Method established in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., where the question was asked "Are you ready to comply?" *During the Battle at the HYDRA Siberian Facility, when Captain America is asked by Iron Man to stand down, he responds "I could do this all day". This is phrase is also said twice in Captain America: The First Avenger, when Steve Rogers is beaten by a bully in an alley and later when he was held prisoner by Red Skull. References to Marvel Comics *While he was talking about F.R.I.D.A.Y., Tony Stark mentioned that he pictured her as a redhead (although he admitted that he was probably thinking of someone else). This is a reference her latest holographic appearances in the comics. *The working title that was used to create the film was "Sputnik". In the comics, "Sputnik" used to trigger the Winter Soldier's mind control, much like the sequence ""Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight Car" for his cinematic counterpart. *The Flughafen Leipzig-Halle airport is an interesting allusion to Baron Zemo's original birth place. Parallelisms with the Civil War comic book storyline *In the comics, the Civil War storyline was centered around superheroes registering their secret identities and the details of their powers and abilities with the government, a plot point that would not work in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which has largely eschewed the secret identity trope. Kevin Feige has said that this storyline will focus on government regulation of the heroes after the battle in Avengers: Age of Ultron. *In the movie, Scarlet Witch accidentally killed a group of Wakandan volounteers in Lagos while she was trying to contain Crossbones's suicidal explosion, which was the last of the critical events that lead to the approval of the Sokovia Accords. In the comics, the supercriminal Nitro caused an explosion in Stamford, Connecticut, during his battle with the superhero Speedball, which killed hundreds of people including an elementary school, which lead to the approval of the Superhuman Registration Act. *Peggy Carter's speech that her niece Sharon quoted during her eulogy is the same speech Captain America gave to Spider-Man in Amazing Spider-Man, during the Civil War storyline. *In the film both Scott Lang becoming Giant-Man and War Machine getting badly injured are a nod towards the second Giant-Man in the comics Bill Foster who was an Anti-Registration hero in the Civil War who was killed by Thor's clone Ragnarok, who unlike Vision in the film did it on his own accord, rather than by accident. *In the Civil War comics, Spider-Man was on the Pro-Registration side until he defected to the Anti-Registration side after learning how they were imprisoning the captured heroes in the Negative Zone without due process until they agreed to register. In the film, after Spider-Man is injured during the battle at the airport in Germany, Iron Man removes him from the team and sends him back home to New York. *The Raft prison serves in this adaptation as the counterpart of Prison 42, with it being the place in which Tony Stark's Pro-Registration side imprisons members of the Anti-Registration. **In a way, they also adapt the escape from the prison, though it tis mostly left off screen, and to the tie-in comics for Infinity War. References to Disney *During the Clash of the Avengers, Spider-Man mentions the film (and uses one move from the film against Ant-Man). The film and the franchise, like Marvel Studios and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, are part of Disney. References to the Russo Brothers and their Other Works *Co-director Joe Russo portrayed the psychiatrist Theo Broussard, who was killed and replaced by Helmut Zemo during the course of the movie. *Ann Russo, Anthony Russo's wife, provided the voice of Helmut Zemo's wife in the message box of Zemo's phone. *The "Bluth Company Stair Car" from can be seen in the battle at the Flughafen Leipzig-Halle airport. The Russo brothers directed many episodes of the TV series, including the pilot. *Jim Rash, who worked with the Russo Brothers in , has a cameo in the movie as a Dean of the MIT. *In the film, Helmut Zemo torture and kills Vasily Karpov in his refuge in Cleveland. Cleveland is the birth town of the Russo Brothers. Unorganized Trivia *Marvel Studios initially announced Captain America: Civil War as Captain America: Serpent Society as a joke during the announcement of the film slate for Phase Three of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige stated: "We had this great idea because Civil War's first up, right? But we don't blow our wad on the presentation with Civil War right at the front of it. A guy named Mike Pasciullo had the idea to put Serpent Society on there, and I thought it was awesome and hilarious. A part of me thought, 'Are people going to love Serpent Society and think that'd be really cool? Now it's on the radar."What Was With Captain America: Serpent Society? *Despite not having been officially revealed by Marvel Studios, Robert Downey, Jr. said Mark Ruffalo would be in the film;Robert Downey Jr. Told Mark Ruffalo That He's In Captain America: Civil War this did not prove true.Captain America: Civil War *Tony Stark's de-aged appearance is based on Robert Downey, Jr.'s appearance in the 1987 film .Here's How 'Captain America: Civil War' Created A Young Tony Stark ]] *''The Art of Captain America: Civil War'' features a concept art image of as Thaddeus Ross. *Scott Adkins was intended to have a role in the film, but his part was written out due to script changes.Scott Adkins on teaching Benedict Cumberbatch how to fight in 'Doctor Strange' *''Civil War'' is the first appearance of Captain America that doesn't feature him riding a motorcycle. References Category:Trivia Category:Captain America: Civil War